Konoha
by Lainfreya
Summary: Pues no se que poner, leeanlo y ya. Esta corto aunque solo es el prologo.Es un poco surrealista. Por cierto es sasunaru creo. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei_

_Advertencias:Pues más que adevertencia es más bien un aviso, este fic está basado en el libro de "Pedro Paramo" de Juan Rulfo (claro en una versión muy pero muy libre XD), para quien lo haya leido ya sabra de que va, para quien no pues tal vez habra un pequeña sorpresa_

**¿Final?**

Siento caer gotas de agua por todo mi cuerpo, hace frió, realmente hace frió, lastima que no pueda hacer nada para remediarlo. Mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme, respiro con dificultad pero no quiero rendirme un ninja como yo nunca se rinde. Yo le prometí que estaría de vuelta, le prometí que le daría una sorpresa al regresar, necesito regresar, pero no puedo ni levantar las manos.

-Por favor kyubi una última vez, necesito tu chackra una última vez.- imploro con desesperación. El kyubi no responde que raro ese tipo siempre molestando y ahora no responde.

Y es cuando recuerdo, él fue extraído, por eso esta tan oscuro, por eso hace tanto frió, estoy en la cueva, mi corazón esta dejando de latir. La extracción no fue muy dolorosa, pero pude sentir como se llevaba mis fuerzas, ahora mis dedos se sienten entumecidos. Solo quisiera verlo una ultima vez, quisiera poder abrazarlo y besarlo… besarlo, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro debo estar muy débil porque empiezo a divagar, empiezo a alucinar, nunca lo bese nunca le dije nada, siempre mantuvimos las distancias el era mi amigo y ya, después que volvió a la aldea el solo fue eso mi amigo.

La pesadez invade mi cuerpo mi respiración se hace más lenta, pero lo logre al menos ese consuelo me queda, logre derrotarlo, logre liberar a Sasuke de su pasado, el baka probablemente no me perdone pero era necesario, ojala entienda que era necesario.

Ya no se donde estoy, no se si tengo los ojos abiertos, no, probablemente los tengo cerrados, no es posible que este viendo lo que creo, no es posible que haya ninjas peleando y yo no escucho nada, debe ser una broma de mi imaginación

Siento vibraciones en el piso, alguien se acerca, probablemente sea el monstruo de Tetsu que viene a hacer la "limpieza" del contenedor, quisiera sentir algo más que esta pesadez quisiera poder moverme y escapar, quisiera poder verlo otra vez.

-Naruto!

Una voz llamándome, me es conocida pero no logro identificarla, tal vez la pelea que pude entrever no haya sido mi imaginación, intento vivir, de verdad intento vivir ¿la esperanza muere al ultimo no? Tengo que vivir, reúno mis fuerzas con desesperación no quiero morir, no quiero. Quiero verlo a él, quiero verlo por ultima vez, quiero convertirme en Hokage, quiero vivir, me aferro, me aferro pero todo sigue haciéndose cada vez más denso, la pesadez no me deja, siento mi vida deslizarse de mi, escaparse.

-Naruto!- es lo ultimo que oigo antes de caer en la tinieblas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando divise las puertas de Konoha me sentí feliz, por fin volvía. Regrese a Konoha después de mucho tiempo de haberme ido por fin podría verlo de nuevo, estaba ansioso por encontrarlo. Cuando llegue frente a su casa me detuve, después de que él volvió a la aldea se desato la guerra entre las naciones ninjas con Akatsuki de por medio, los recuerdos eran vagos en mi cabeza, pero sabía que las pelea había terminado.

¿Estaba muerto? Me preguntaba mientras miraba hacia la ventana. ¿Que había ocurrido? No recordaba mucho, sentía una niebla que nublaba mi cabeza. Las calles de Konoha estaban solitarias, tal vez era porque era de noche. No había ni un alma, no se oía nada, ni gente, ni los perros, solo el viento, un viento frío y seco ¿que pasaba aquí? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Pero ese pensamiento bien pronto fue sustituido por otro tenia que buscarlo, tenía que encontrarlo y aclarar las cosas. A eso había venido solo por eso estaba de regreso, porque me prometí a mi mismo que lo vería de nuevo.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Notas finales: pues esto solo es el prologo, se que es corto pero ya lo continuare._


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaimer: Lo de siempre Naruto no me pertenece_

_Pues aqui esta el capitulo ¿1?, supongo porque dije que el anterior era el prologo. _

**Konoha. Capitulo 1**

He llegado a su casa, el sol quema como si se ensañara conmigo, como si cayera sobre mí todo el calor que no cae sobre la inexistente gente, porque el calor es abrasador, pero he llegado a buscarlo. Me acerco cautelosamente sigo sin saber porque este sentimiento de opresión invade mi pecho, sigo sin saber porque tomo tantas precauciones para llegar, me siento como si me rodeara multitud de enemigos invisibles, pero por más que escucho, por más que me concentro en detectar una presencia no puedo detectar nada. Nada, ni siquiera las presencias de la gente común y corriente, de los vecinos de este barrio. Y eso es tal vez lo que más me intriga no se siente nada, ni vida, ni nada.

Estoy en un tejado próximo a su casa, por fin me decido a entrar, me descuelgo por la ventana a pesar del sol afuera adentro en la habitación esta oscuro me guío por la claridad de una luz que se alcanza a divisar desde el marco de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, algo me sigue pareciendo extraño en este lugar. Llego al piso de abajo, y confirmo que la luz proviene de la sala, me dirijo hacia ahí.

Ahí estas sentado en un sillón, no te mueves. Que extraño por lo general a esta altura ya deberías estar totalmente alerta de mi presencia. Me acerco lentamente a ti

-¿Sasuke?- te llamo, extrañado de que aun frente a ti no das muestras de reaccionar

-¿Quien eres tu?- Ni siquiera alzas la cabeza, solo estas ahí mirando el piso.

Te miro totalmente sorprendido ¿acaso no me recuerda?

-Naruto, soy Naruto-te digo empezando a irritarme por tu actitud apática hacia mi

-No te creo, no puedes ser él, el se fue, no regreso- vuelves a agachar la cabeza

-Claro, que si soy yo teme- me agacho frente a ti, estoy preocupado.

-Muchas veces has venido pero nunca te has quedado- pareces decirte más a ti mismo que a mi- ¿estas vez si te quedaras?

Mi extrañeza aumenta a pasos agigantados¿muchas veces he venido¿De que habla?

-¿De que hablas, teme?

-Prométeme que no te volverás a ir- levantas tu vista hacia mi, tus ojos están vacíos, apagados y sin vida, pero tu rostro muestra una ansiedad inusitada en ti.

No se que hacer, no se que decir, así que me limito a desviar la mirada.

-Lo sabía te vas a ir de nuevo-dices con una voz fría, como la que usa alguien cuando finge que no le interesa algo.

De inmediato reaccione- No, no se que esta pasando Sasuke pero te prometo que nunca más me voy a ir de tu lado. Yo te amo- dije sin querer, saliéndome esa declaración de la boca sin que me diera cuenta.

-Ves como no eres Naruto, el jamás habría dicho algo así- sonríes melancólicamente.

-Baka, te lo hubiera dicho antes si hubiera podido- te digo intentando esbozar un sonrisa.

El solo siguió sonriendo tristemente pero no me respondió.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se oyó un voz que entraba en ese momento en la sala. Me sobresalte porque no había sentido su presencia. Al voltear rápidamente vi a Sakura acercándose.Y de pronto todo se obscureció. Lo ultimo que oí fue:

-Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Así que una vez más volviste, al principio pensé que podrías ser real, pensé que sí habías vuelto, después la mirada de lastima y compasión de los demás me lo dijo, no habías vuelto eras solo parte de mi imaginación, al principio no importo eras solo una sombra en el jardín, eras solo una voz entre mis sueños, pero tu presencia se hizo más nítida, tangible, a veces creía que si corría podría alcanzarte, alcanzar esa sombra que se deslizaba etérea en el viento. 

Pero todo eran vanas quimeras de mi mente, no volviste, después de tu muerte la guerra arraso este lugar, las batallas ninjas se sucedieron una y otra vez por el pueblo, la gente se marcho, no se podía hacer más, no se podía defender lo indefendible. El desequilibrio causado por la perdida de los jinshirukin hizo que la de por si precaria paz entre las naciones desapareciera. ¿Por que me quede? Me lo he preguntado mil veces, tal vez porque quería defender algo que sabía había sido tu sueño, pues eso implicaba ser Hokage ¿no?, Defender a la aldea y su gente. Recuerdo que hace muchos años cuando apenas éramos genins y Orochimaru ataco la aldea la prioridad fue evacuar a los aldeanos, a la gente normal y debido a ello los ninjas no entraron en acción hasta que todos estuvieron a salvo, eso trajo como consecuencia una destrucción mayor de la aldea pero la prioridad era defender la vida de la gente normal. Supongo que por eso me quede.

Y ahora vienes aquí, una vez más vienes aquí, me llamas como todas las noches me has llamado, me dices que me amas, de verdad mi mente debe estar jugando conmigo, probablemente ha colapsado por fin.

Estas parado frente a mi, me miras con esos tremendos ojos azules¿pero que esperas de mi? Si pudiera me iria contigo, me iria a alcanzarte pero no puedo no se donde encontrarte. De pronto vuelves a desapareces frente a mi.

-Ohaiyo Sasuke- kun- Sakura muchas veces también me he preguntado porque se quedo, tal vez porque después de la muerte de Lee tampoco tenía a donde ir. Supongo que ella sufrió tanto o más que los demás, recuerdo su rostro afligido al ver todos los heridos que no podía curar, se desesperaba por su falta de chackra para sanar a todos, pero eso ya no importa, ya no queda nadie. Ahora se ve tranquila, no esa no es la palabra es como si su rostro expresara una resignación permanente.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- me llama, usualmente viene a visitarme porque según ella no quiere dejarme solo, igual y es ella la que no quiere quedarse sola; al principio era una molestia pero después cuando ya no quedamos muchos era mejor así al menos había con quien convivir, alguien que no se veía con esa mirada enloquecida por el dolor y la miseria que arraso la región. Ahora nos toleramos simplemente nos hacemos compañía, ella se sienta frente a mí y escuchamos el silencio. Ese silencio que habita este lugar, ese silencio que se desliza por las paredes de esta casa, ese silencio que después se te mete en los huesos y ya no sale de ahí. Allá afuera hace frío, mucho frío y aun así Sakura viene y se queda ahí sentada, hasta que el sol se mete y entonces se levanta y se va a su casa. Las únicas palabras que cruzamos son el eventual saludo y la despedida.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- ha repetido, supongo que porque, por lo general, al menos le contesto el saludo. Pero no tengo ganas de contestar, no ahora. Suspiro muy bajo te has ido de nuevo.

-Ha vuelto- murmuro

-¿Quien ha vuelto?

-Naruto- le digo consiente de que no me creerá, pero no me importa, no me importa que todos digan que no vas a volver. Levanto la mirada al darme cuenta su mirada sobre mí. Sus ojos están secos y una sonrisa forzada se sobrepone en su cara, pero aun así puedo ver la pena en ellos, o ¿tal vez sea envidia? No lo se.

* * *

La oscuridad se disipo igual de rápido que me envolvió, miro a mi alrededor estoy frente a la academia ninja. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Un viento seco levanta polvo que me irrita la garganta el mismo viento atraviesa las ramas del árbol donde pasaba sentado horas cuando era niño, y entonces me doy cuenta de los rastros, el árbol esta seco, el edificio de la escuela se ve abandonado, todo se ve tan gris ha comenzado a oscurecer y por ende ha hacer frío, pero es un frío desolador. 

-Aquí fue donde murió- dice una voz a mi espalda. Volteo rápidamente puedo ver a Kakashi parado detrás de mí

-¿Kakashi, de que hablas?

Kakashi me mira, es extraña su mirada como de pena o compasión- ¿Por qué volviste, Naruto?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Notas finales: Pues hasta ahí llega el capitulo porque me canso de escribir XD. Pero de cualquier forma no va a ser muy largo esto._

_2) Supongo que no esta dificil de entender, insisto si ya te leiste pedro paramo de Juan Rulfo, si no le entiendes pues me dicen y explico.  
3)Gracias por leer :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Declaimer: Ya sabemos que Naruto no me pertenece_

_Pues una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, es que me llevaron de vacaciones y no tenia computadora (T.T). Ah pues este capitulo inicia con un POV de Sakura, por si no queda claro XD_

**Capitulo 2**

Después de lo que me dijo decido que lo mejor es marcharme de su casa, se lo que duele perder a alguien y de verdad, cuando veo que sus ojos recuperan cierto brillo, no me importa que sea un brillo un poco enfermizo, por un momento lo envidio, para el siguiente sentir tanta tristeza que no me puedo quedar.

Cuando salí de su casa suspire con pesadez, estoy cansada, estoy tan cansada que alguna vez me gustaría quedarme sentada en algún lugar, en algún momento, pero no puedo, los únicos momentos que tengo son cuando visito a Sasuke-kun. Me gustaría quedarme ahí sentada recordando viejos tiempos, o mejor no, me gustaría no recordar nada. Vuelvo a suspirar y sonrío tristemente, hablo como si tuviera cien años, y así me siento, es que la guerra fue tan difícil.

Me dirijo a mi casa, en los últimos días esto fue el hospital, o lo más parecido que hubo, tanta gente murió aquí, tanta gente por la que no pude hacer nada. Estoy cansada. Aun recuerdo la muerte de Tsunade-sensei, peleo valientemente hasta llegar al límite, agoto todo su chackra, en sus últimos momentos inclusive gasto el que tenía para mantener su apariencia.

Recuerdo como sus manos arrugadas se movían febrilmente por los cuerpos de los ninjas, buscando y curando herida tras herida hasta que fue demasiado, simplemente lo gasto todo y cayo desfallecida.

No pudimos hacer mucho, la llevamos a una habitación de su casa, pero el ataque se intensificaba y ella nos ordeno a Shizune y a mi que volviéramos a seguir ayudando. Cuando pude volver ella ya había muerto.

Y después la aldea no resistió muco, pero seguí intentando ayudar. Aun escucho los gemidos de los enfermos, aun veo sus ojos moribundos, y después esos ojos vacíos, sin vida muriendo en la más completa desesperación. Ojala hubiera sido solo la guerra pues después de todo en ella solo pelean los que deben hacerlo, pero la guerra trae consecuencias el hambre, la enfermedad, la destrucción. Estoy tan cansada de ver todo eso, tan cansada que ya ni siquiera puedo llorar…No quiero recordar eso así que miro por la ventana desde donde diviso el edificio del Hokage. Puedo ver incluso la entrada del edificio, ahí fue donde hirieron a Kakashi, eso fue después de la muerte de Tsunade, era un excelente ninja supongo que por eso fue de los últimos en caer.

Cuando las defensas fueron rebasadas el intento por todos los medios llegar a la academia, aun cuando ya iba herido, peleo contra muchos ninjas para llegar a la academia, pero no pudo llegar; los estudiantes fueron terriblemente masacrados y todos los que se encontraban en la academia. Supongo que ni Kakashi podía contra cientos de ninjas que entraron como una enorme plaga que lo arraso todo.

Encontramos a Kakashi agonizando. Yo estaba muy cansada como para usar mi chackra y solo pude vendarle las heridas, en ese entonces todavía podía llorar y me acuerdo como sentía que mis ojos ardían y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Ahora ya no puedo, tengo los ojos secos, ni siquiera pude llorar la muerte de Lee. Ahora estoy tan cansada. De pronto se me figura ver una sombra, el sol se esta poniendo y no alcanzo a distinguir bien. Pero en un fugaz reflejo me ha parecido ver el reflejo de un cabello rubio. A lo mejor después de todo Naruto si volvió.

­­­­­­

* * *

¿Por qué volví? Suena tan rara su pregunta que por un momento no se que decir, pero después de todo es inevitable que lo acepte.

-Volví por Sasuke- contesto al fin

Kakashi continua en la misma posición, de pronto parece que no me mira, más bien es como si contemplara el vacío.

-Yo lo intente, de verdad quise llegar a ayudar, pero no pude. Eran demasiados enemigos los que atacaban- dice con una voz triste, dolida, es la primera vez que oigo hablar así a Kakashi.

-Kakashi, explícame que paso aquí- le dijo señalando la academia

-¿Acaso no puedes ver la señales, Naruto?

Miro con más atención el lugar, no se a que señales se refiere, y entonces me doy cuenta el lugar no solo esta desolado, las paredes están dañadas hay señales de lucha y aun se pueden apreciar manchas de sangre. La conclusión más obvia surge en mi mente: una batalla.

-Kakashi-sensei, dime que paso aquí- vuelvo a decir

-La academia no resistió mucho, no hubiera podido. Todos los alumnos y todos los profesores, incluyendo a Iruka, cuando llego la noticia de que habían traspasado las defensas de la muralla de inmediato supimos que lo primero que atacarían seria la academia, pero no pude llegar.

Iruka-sensei esta muerto, la noticia retumba en mi cabeza aturdiéndome, es doloroso, bajo la cabeza entristecido por lo que acabo de escuchar.

-No debiste volver Naruto

-¿Por que no?- dijo comenzando a enfadarme, que rayos le pasa a Kakashi-sensei para que hable así

-Aquí ya no queda nada por lo que valga la pena volver, te hubieras quedado donde estabas.

Sus palabras son secas como el viento que sigue arremolinando el polvo a nuestro alrededor, me quedo mirándolo un instante y entonces recuerdo que tengo que regresar con Sasuke.

------------------Pov de Kakashi--------------

Esta ahí mirando con sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, yo debería mirarlo así no puedo creer que haya vuelto, el que pudo escapara, que ni siquiera tenia porque haber venido aquí, pero el vino voluntariamente dice que a buscar a Sasuke, pero ahora esta aquí, supongo que uno más uno menos ya no importa.

No importa cuanto tiempo pase yo aquí no puedo cambiar nada, no puedo retroceder el tiempo y no puedo hacer que ninguno de los que perdí vuelva, me detesto por haber sido tan debil.

Cuando extrajeron el Kyubi de Naruto supimos que la guerra se iba a desatar, pero no estábamos preparados para esto, nunca lo estuvimos, fue un ataque sorpresivo y masivo, lo único que quedo fue intentar defendernos. Muchos se fueron, eso era lo mejor pero algunos nos quedamos. Y los que nos quedamos, nos quedamos defendiendo un recuerdo, nos quedamos convirtiéndonos en un recuerdo, nos quedamos defendiendo lo indefendible. Es gracioso lo que horas de ocio hacen, lo que uno puede pensar. Aunque cada vez que lo pienso me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado¿Cuánto tiempo desde que la guerra termino¿desde que comenzó? Ya no lo se.

-Kakashi-sensei- me llama, la guerra debió durar mucho, porque ni Sasuke ni Sakura me llamaban ya así.- ¿Qué ocurrió en la aldea?- me pregunta otra vez.

-Fue la guerra, Naruto- Contesto simple y llanamente, no hay otra respuesta, esa es la única que hay.

- ¿Guerra?- murmura sorprendido, no puedo creer que ni siquiera sepa eso, suspiro pesadamente, en serio creo que donde quiera que estuviera antes debió quedarse ahí. Volteo a ver las ruinas de la academia, la puedo ver pero no puedo llegar, o pude llegar entonces y no me atrevo a llegar ahora, solo se que Iruka esta muerto y eso es lo que importa.

-Kakashi-sensei, cuando hubo guerra en Konoha

-Después de que te extrajeron el Kyubi, Naruto.

Su mirada no es posible describirla, parece sorprendido, asustado, molesto, triste, muchas expresiones aun tiempo, que raro es ver eso en alguien, aquí la gente ya no expresa nada todos se deslizan como sombras cada uno encerrado en si mismo.

Seguimos contemplando en silencio el paisaje de la aldea, el sol comienza a ocultarse, cierro los ojos un instante, cunado los abro Naruto ya no esta, supongo que se ha ido a vagar por ahí, yo me quedo aquí, no puedo llegar hasta la academia, pero tengo que intentarlo.

* * *

El cielo se ha oscurecido de repente, miro a mí alrededor buscando a Kakashi-sensei pero no puedo encontrarlo y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy en una calle, hay unas pequeñas linternas encendidas y puedo ver lo que sin lugar a dudas es el símbolo de los Uchiha¿como llegue aquí? Me pregunto otra vez.

Sigo pensando en las palabras de Kakashi, y sobre todo en la apariencia de este lugar, esta tan seco, sombrío como si estuviera

-¿Muerto, Naruto-kun?- volteo rápidamente a mirar a quien habla así y no puedo creer lo que esta ante mí, es Itachi el hermano de Sasuke

* * *

_Notas finales: Ya solo falta un capitulo! que subire la proxima semana._

_Y bueno como siempre: Gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece todos sabemos que es de Kishimoto.**

_Notas: Pues aqui la tercer y ultima parte de este fic, q tarde meses en terminar de escribir. Gomen por la tardanza._

**Capitulo 3**

¿Que haces aquí?- suelto poniéndome en posición de combate. Se supone que el está muerto, yo lo mate, estoy seguro. Y entonces sus palabras cobran sentido.

Itachi me mira si ninguna expresión en el rostro y sin embargo no sé porque me parece captar un destello de burla en su mirada-No pensé encontrarte por aquí Naruto-kun-me dice con su voz grave y seca. El mismo tono de voz que siempre ha utilizado, sin embargo en esta ocasión me parece espeluznante.

Su mirada es fija y penetrante- Has venido a buscar a Sasuke- es más una afirmación que una pregunta. Aun así asiento lentamente.

-Sabes, mi ototo era lo único soportable de este lugar- dice mirando con desprecio a su alrededor. Yo lo miro sorprendido supongo por cómo ha llamado a Sasuke. Aun así Itachi ni siquiera me mira, puedo notar sus ojos perdidos en algún punto en la distancia y no luce interesado en iniciar una pelea conmigo.

¿Qué hace Itachi aquí? Esa pregunta vuelve a rondar mi mente. No puedo aceptar lo que he imaginado hace un momento, si el está muerto entonces yo… Y miro de nuevo a mi alrededor las mismas señales de desolación que en toda la villa, pero aquí parece reciente como si hubiera ocurrido hace algunas horas. Hasta el silencio es diferente, es más opresivo, es como la calma antes de la tormenta – ¿Como llegaste aquí, Itachi?- le pregunto de pronto sintiéndome ansioso por el silencio que existe.

-No lo sé- contesta con voz neutra- después de nuestra batalla hubo mucha niebla. Creo que camine por minutos o por días y aquí estoy… de vuelta en el hogar- el tono de voz no varía un ápice.

En ese instante el viento comienza a soplar- Ya llegan. Ese día había mucho viento- dice con la mirada fija en el final de la calle donde estamos parados. Yo lo miro intrigado: ¿A que día se refiere? Pero antes de que pueda decir nada. Un grupo de sombras empiezan a surgir de las paredes de las casas a los lados de la calle.

-Te presento al orgulloso clan Uchiha- me dice Itachi activando su Sharingan e inclinando su cuerpo en posición de pelea.

Las sombras comienzan a despegarse de las paredes y toman forma, puedo ver un grupo de gente, se mueven lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido. No puedo sentir su presencia a pesar de tenerlos frente a mis ojos. Miran hacia Itachi pero no dicen nada, solo avanzan.

Los más cercanos llegan donde esta Itachi y se prepara a atacarlos. Yo estoy paralizado ante la visión, aunque Itachi los ataca estos no se detienen. Itachi vuelve a matarlos una y otra vez con una precisión escalofriante, sin remordimientos, ni dudas ¿Pero cómo puede estar sucediendo esta batalla? Es como ver la batalla original, la matanza del clan. ¿Esto es lo que habrá visto Sasuke? Me pregunto. Los espectros de los Uchiha me ignoran, es como si no estuviera ahí, solo se dirigen hacia donde esta Itachi.

Al final Itachi termina con todos, los cuerpos permanecen tirados los miembros seccionados, la sangre formando un gran charco, los cuerpos colpsados, degollados, atravesados con kunais, no queda nadie en pie excepto Itachi, quien salpicado de sangre los mira con frialdad mientras los espectros se desvanencen.

-¿Sabes por qué el infierno es el peor lugar que existe? – me dice de pronto con su voz neutra-Porque es un circulo y lo círculos nunca terminan.

Antes de que pueda imaginar de que está hablando todo vuelve a oscurecer, la neblina me cubre de nuevo.

* * *

Camino por las calles de Konoha. No hay nada, no hay nadie, solo un sol abrasador. Todo está muerto, camino por las calles desiertas y muertas. El silencio todo lo llena, lo único que se escucha es el aire, ese aire seco que siempre sopla y que a veces todo lo cubre. A veces veo las sombras de los otros.

He visto a Kakashi correr hacia la academia y desvanecerse a medio camino, hace tiempo que ha dejado de notar mi presencia.

He visto a Sakura, ya ni siquiero intento hablarle nunca noto mi presencia. Ella solo está sentada, murmurando plegarias a los muertos.

Incluso creo que he visto sombras de otros, tal vez eran Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, no estoy seguro, solo son una silueta que diviso con el rabillo del ojo pero que nunca he podido ver bien.

Pero a él a Sasuke no lo he vuelto a ver, muchas veces he emprendido el camino hacia su casa, muchas veces. Pero nunca llego, la niebla me envuelve y no puedo llegar. Yo sé que si puedo llegar a la casa de Sasuke lo encontrare sentado, esperando.

* * *

Notas finales:

_1)Todos en Konoha estan muertos. Cada quien conviviendo con sus propios demonios personales (sus culpas), sin salida para ello._ Tal vez esto ayude a entender mejor la historia.

2) Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
